L O V E
by toma QED
Summary: edward elric merasa iri pada semua orang... mengapa ada hal menyebalkan yang berjumlah 5 huruf : Cinta. RoyRiza, Alwinry


Ed got jealous ?

Alchemist kenegaraan, Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric sedang berjalan menelusuri lorong di Eastern Headquarter. Hari itu baru saja ia selesai menyelesaikan misinya yang diberikan oleh colonel _goblok _–menurutnya-. Ia meninggalkan Al di Liesenburgh untuk menemani winry yang baru saja kehilangan nenek pinako. Dalam keadaan ini, rasanya lorong yang tidak terlalu panjang ini pun seperti menempuh perjalanan mengelilingi dunia.

Dihelanya sebuah nafas panjang, lalu ia membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Terdengar suara seperti cicitan, dengan sebuah pemandangan yang paling tidak mengenakan. Colonel Roy Mustang, dengan lieutenant Riza Hawkeye berhadap-hadapan di ruangan yang sepi dan kelam itu, sementara bibir mereka masih bersatu, tak memperdulikan Edward yang shock melihat pemandangan ini.

"Maaf ! A…aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian !" teriaknya, lalu secepat mungkin berlari meninggalkan kantor dan membanting pintu itu.

Riza dan Roy segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. Lalu yang paling pertama bereaksi adalah Riza. "Edward ! tunggu !"

Ed tidak memikirkan apa pun yang diteriakkan lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Scene itu terus terbayang di benaknya. Winry.. Al… Colonel Mustang… Lieutenant Hawkeye.. Mengapa semua orang melakukan hal seperti itu ? Hatinya kesal… ia juga teringat waktu kecil.. ketika malam-malam badai besar menghantam kota Liesenburgh yang kecil.

Edward kecil ketakutan. Dilihatnya di sampingnya, Al sudah nyenyak tertidur. Ia berjalan ke kamar mama dan papanya, ketika ia melihat keduanya sedang hanyut dalam asmara. Di hari ketika papanya pergi meninggalkan mereka, hatinya berteriak. Benarkah papanya mencintai mamanya seperti malam itu ? Lalu kalau iya, mengapa ia meninggalkan mereka ? Itu berarti semua yang namanya ungkapan cinta hanyalah sebuah hal fana yang bohong… tidak berarti.

Ed berlari hingga sampai ke taman, lalu berhenti ketika saat itu, Riza menyusulnya dari belakang.

"katakan…" bisiknya, tanpa menoleh ke arah Riza. "Mengapa kalian lakukan hal itu ? Bukankah yang namanya cinta itu semuanya bohong… ? Mengapa semua orang terperangkap dalam permainannya ? bah..bahkan winry pun… winry… pun… "

riza tersenyum padanya. "Edward…. Semua orang dewasa tidak bisa hidup sendiri.. mereka butuh orang lain untuk menemani diri mereka… butuh orang lain untuk berbagi penderitaan, berbagi beban, berbagi kesedihan, juga berbagi kesenangan….Karena it— "

"APA ?" ed berteriak. "buktinya walau sayang, papa meninggalkan mama ! apakah itu namanya yang berbagi penderitaan ? berbagi kesenangan ?" butiran air matanya entah kenapa mengalir dari mata kuning emas yang besar itu.

"ed… kau.. hanya iri pada Al, kan ?"

Pertanyaan itu melesat melalui telinganya dan berkali-kali terbisik di benaknya. _Apakah aku iri pada al ?_ "ti..tidak… win…winry hanya teman sepermainanku saja… ti..tidak lebih dari itu kok…la…lagipula ia kasar… suka melemparku dengan kunci inggrisnya"

Riza memutarinya, dan menatap wajahnya. "Jangan bohong… kau kesal, kan ?" ditariknya anak kecil itu dalam dekapannya, dan dibelainya rambut emas yang terkepang rapih itu. "jangan sungkan… aku tidak akan beritahu siapa-siapa…."

Ed merangkul Riza dengan erat. Hatinya sedang hancur. Benar, ia juga sayang pada winry… sayang sekali. bahkan lebih dari teman sepermainan yang biasanya ia banggakan itu. Ia iri pada al. kecewa…

"aku… tidak bisa bilang pada al… coba kalau laki-laki yang ada bersama winry bukan saudaraku… mungkin….mungkin sudah kubnuh….tapi ini al… aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya… apa lagi… melihat mereka berdua bahagia… aku kesal !"

Setelah melepas kesalnya, Riza membiarkan Ed tidur lelap di pala-palanya, sambil ia membelai rambut kuning itu.

"roy.. keluar saja.. Ed sudah tidur…"

Roy yang sedari tadi menguping mereka keluar dari balik pohon, sambil membersihkan dedaunan yang menempel di bajunya. "benar-benar anak kecil…" Keduanya tertawa melihat kebiasaan si kontet itu yang kelihatan perutnya ketika tidur.

"_mama…. Papa… "_

Riza kembali tersenyum mendengar gigauan Ed. "tahun depan aku ingin punya anak semanis dia…bisa, kan Roy ?"

"anytime…"


End file.
